


ART: 75 years later

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: More of Steve’s secret sketchbook - Steve does the “recreate one of your old drawings” thing. He thinks he did quite good 75 years later, considering how little he got to work on his art skills since WWII.Apparently, his wish to just climb Bucky like a tree and cling to him baby koala-style hasn't changed over the years either. (We totally knew that...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/152485746583/more-chapters-from-steves-secret-sketchbook)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/141338/141338_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/141723/141723_original.jpg)


End file.
